


Secret Love Song

by illonimo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, cute request i got way back on my kpop tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illonimo/pseuds/illonimo
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

It had started off innocent, or at least relatively innocent. Flirty remarks, stares that lasted too long on one another, subtle touches in passing. Nothing was supposed to come from it, it was innocent. Keyword; was.

Being Baekhyun’s friend was never easy, not when you were from different worlds, different circumstances but those things didn’t make falling in love any harder. You were in love with his eyes, his smile, the way his nose twitched when he was surprised. His laugh was like music and his voice like warm honey to a sore throat. You loved the way his hands felt on your waist and his lips on yours.

Perhaps fear was what still kept them in the previous relationships before they found each other. Him and his soon-to-be fiance and you with you boyfriend of two years.Your boyfriend was not like Baek. He was brash and aggressive in most situations. He was rough and sharp around the edges. Baek had told you she was only there because she was told to be, there wasn’t much else he would divulge. 

“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun’s voice cut through you thoughts and you glanced over at him as the car halted at the red light. He always took you home, especially when it was a rainy as it had been for the past week.

“Nothing,” You tried to avoid the subject, knowing it would just bring tears. 

“You know I can tell when you’re lying, right?” He chuckled , adjusting his posture to he was faced more towards you. Of course he did, he seemed to know you more than you knew yourself; though the same could be said about you to him.

“Do you ever get sick of hiding?” Your voice was quiet and the silence that followed was tense. 

“ _Y/N_ ,” HIs tone was almost like a warning but you dismissed to with you hand, forcing a smile to your face. Before he could finish a car horn honked behind you and you both looked up catching the green light. The car was in motion again and Baekhyun’s attention was back on the road and a strange sense of pain entered your chest. There was clearly a line and you clearly crossed it with your question. It hurt, knowing that the answer to your question seemed to go answered with no second guessing from Baekhyun and it wasn’t the answer you had secretly hoped for. 

As your house came into view and he pulled into the drive the front door opened revealing your boyfriend, all smiles like normal. 

“Thanks for driving me home.” You glanced over at Baekhyun, his eyes locked on your front door.

“Of course.” He pulled his gaze over to you and you nodded, swallowing the thump in your throat as you got out of the car and walked up to the house, not looking back as Baekhyun pulled from the driveway and you were pulled into your boyfriend’s arms. 

As Baekhyun pulled onto the highway he felt anger as himself push up and he smacked his hand on the steering wheel in a small fit of anger before composing himself enough to think through prior events. He couldn’t get the dejected look from your face out of his mind, the strain of your voice when he didn’t fully answer. The way you avoided him when you walked up to your house.

“God damn, _why are you so stupid_?” He muttered to himself pulling onto his street and dragging himself from the car. He knew his soon-to-be fiancee was upstairs but all he wanted to do was drive back to you to take you far from here. 

Pulling out his phone he shot off a small text before shutting it off and shoving it in his pocket.

> **To:** Y/N  
>  **From:** Byun Baekhyun  
>  _I do._


	2. Chapter 2

_**‘I do.’** _

Those two words changed everything. After that night they were muttered against each other’s skin in a flurry as the two of you found solace in each other. The way he muttered it into your skin like a mantra, the way he would text it to you at random times. The way it burned into your brain and you would find yourself muttering it to yourself when you alone.

_ But eventually ‘I do’ became ‘I can’t’ _

“Baekhyun, _stay_.” The words were like a dream as they left you involuntarily as he got up from the wrecked bed and began to pull on his suit pants and then shirt.

“I can’t.” He muttered quietly as you sat up, watching him struggle with his tie.

“C’mere.” You motioned, sitting up on your knees on the bed and began working the tie with your fingers. Of course you knew he couldn’t stay, but part of you wished he would. Wished he would just this once for you. “Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?” You asked as you patted his chest letting him know his tie was fixed.

“I can’t.” The words escaped him again and a familiar ache set into your chest. “I have dinner with my parents and her parents tonight.” As he spoke the ache blew into a steady throb. Tonight would be the night then, the night that the engagement would be official.

You knew it would be soon, you had warned yourself not to expect him to drop it all for you. You had tried to prepare yourself for the worse. But those months and months of preparation were doing nothing to help the steady throb in your chest. He walked over to the chair in the corner of the room, grabbing his jacket and pulling it over his shoulders, buttoning it as he looked over at you.

“I can come see you after; right?” His words rang in your ears and you pulled your gaze from the floor to his face, faking a face of thought.

_**And this is where it had to end.** _

“I don’t,” You started but found the growing lump in your throat cut off your words. You could see Baekhyun’s brow draw in worry and you could feel your hands trembling. Glancing away from his worried gaze you let your hair set itself as a mediator, a curtain to protect you from the words you were about to speak. “I can’t do this anymore Baek.” There it was, the words that had been burning into your brain every night when he left to go back to her. You had let your side go, you had opened the pathway for him to come into your life but he shut the door time and time again and you weren’t sure you could handle another slammed door in your face.

“What?” His voice was higher than normal, almost strained. You felt yourself move away from him, hoping the distance would do some good. Maybe it would clear your mind, maybe it wouldn’t.

“I’m sorry Baek.” You retreated closer towards the opposite of the room, trying to escape his gaze. You didn’t know if you could stand to face him, not with the confusion and hurt in his voice. Pulling on your clothes you tried to make your way past him to hide away in the kitchen or at least keep your hands busy while praying that he would just leave. But as his hand clasped around your wrist just as you got past him you found that hope crushed. “Let me go Baekhyun.” You muttered trying to keep your voice from cracking.

“Why does this have to end? I thought we were happy.” His voice was quiet and you felt your chest tighten. We were happy.

“It will end badly for the both of us Baekhyun.” You hardened your voice, hoping that nothing would slip in between the cracks, meeting his gaze. “And it would be better if you left before something happens we both regret.” His gaze fell to where he held your wrist and he looked back up at you.

“And what if we don’t regret it?” He asked.

“We will, _I will_.” You clarified and he looked confused. All or nothing, right? “Baekhyun I love you, more than I ever anticipated I could ever love someone. But I can’t do this anymore. I can’t be who you come to when you’re done with her for the day.” You said quietly and his eyes trained themselves on you. His grip loosened from your wrist and you looked away from him. “Finish this because I can’t.” The harden tone broke and you felt a hand caress your face, pulling you toward him.

Your lips met in small, brief moments of passion. His lips met yours once more and he pulled back, his forehead pressed lightly against your own as he stood over you, one of his hands grazing over your cheek. You looked into his eyes and felt tears pool in your own. How you could love someone so much escaped you.

“Baekhyun, _**please**_ ,” You needed to hear him end it. “I need you to go live your life the way you’re meant to, with her.” You pleaded and he shook his head.

“I can’t.” The words were a ray of hope you wanted nothing more than to shut out. “Y/N,” His voice was strained and you moved away from him. “I don’t love her like I love you.”

“I’m sorry Baekhyun.” You couldn’t look at him, but you saw him hang his head slightly before making his way out of your room and to the front door, your feet following his steps as you saw him open the door before pausing. You could feel a spark of hope but it was diminished as he exited, the slamming of the front door ringing in your ears.

* * *

You had stayed where you had plopped yourself hours earlier after Baekhyun had left. You still sat in your clothes form the morning, still sloppily wiping tears away with the back of your hand. Everything on TV reminded you of him as you flipped through the channels, whether it be a commercial he had found especially funny at one time or a show he had raved about. Everywhere you looked you saw Byun Baekhyun and it for once was one of the worst things you saw in your life.

A knock on your door pulled you from your sorry state and you sighed, wiping away the remaining tears on your face betting the person at your door was your neighbor or someone in the building coming to complain about the noise level of the TV.

Who you didn’t expect was Baekhyun, let along Baekhyun looking like a hot mess.

“Thank god you answered your door, I’ve been trying to call you and text you for hours you know.” He exclaimed, causing you to raise a brow at him half haphazardly. Why was he acting like this morning never happened?

“Did you hit your head or something?” Your thought slipped through you lips without a second thought and his brows shot up in confusion. “I told you we were done Baekhyun, I don’t really think I can keep this up anymore.” Your voice was tired and he sighed, throwing his head back almost exasperatedly and you swore you heard him mutter ‘this woman’.

“You haven’t looked at your phone have you” He asked and you shook your head. “Well no wonder you aren’t dressed for our date.” He trailed off and you shook your head.

“Baekhyun I told you-” You were cut off by they look he shot you.

“I broke it off.” His words echoed in your ears and you did almost a double take, sputtering.

“You what?”

“I broke it off. I didn’t love her, not like I love you. Hell, I don’t even know if what I felt for her was love or was a sense of responsibility. But I thought about what you said, about keeping us hidden and I realized it’s never what I wanted. I just wanted you, and I was going to achieve that by any means necessary. And when I did I didn’t know what to do, but I figured it out.” His signature smile lit up his face. “Do you want to go out on a date with me? Like a real date? No hiding, no nothing. Just us, a nice restaurant and maybe some wine.” His words were rushed and you felt yourself reeling, only able to mutter out a small response.

_ “I do.” _


End file.
